The Thief King and the Pharaoh
by rrter123
Summary: Return of the two Egyptians. What else could it be? puzzleshipping and tendershipping not Atemu/Yami x Akefia/Bakura
1. Visit

Chapter 1 rewritten

I think I need to explain some things. In this story Akefia = Bakura and Atem = Yami

I say this to all who read this. It's NOT Akefia/Bakura x Atem/Yami even if it looks so. (Except they are kissing, but I won't write this)

Sorry for typos my keyboard doesn't work very well.

I don't own yu gi oh or ancient Egypt.

/

So here am I, back in Ancient Egypt, back as Pharaoh, back to dealing with that idiot Bakura... just back. Back to where I started. I thought this would be what I wanted. To be in my own time, and be pharaoh once more... To be with my family. However something's wrong, for some reason I'm not happy.

I'm missing something, and deep down I already know what. My Hikari, my Aibou. The one who I loved and always will love. Despite the fact I never said it to him. Why? I already knew the answer to this question, I thought I would be happier not knowing. He'd be disgusted. He'd never want to talk to me. Even when I was standing in the doors to the afterlife, I couldn't say it.

So here I am. Sitting on my pathetic throne, thinking only about a way back to modern times, back to him. I already have the answer, but I need help. Even a Pharaoh cannot do everything by himself.

I was sitting in my room, where no one could enter without my permission. It wasn't very big, but it was very cozy. The sheets were the colour of sand, as were the walls. In the corner there were a few chairs in case someone would want to meet me here. Next to the door was a small table, where I kept my things to write.

I grabbed a papyrus, brush and ink from the table, sat down on the bed again and quickly wrote a note in English. There's only one man who would be able to read it.

I called one of my slaves. A young, brown-haired boy came in through the door and bowed before me.

"Gather a small detachment of people and take this message to Akefia." I said. The slave looked at me in surprise.

"To the Thief King?" He asked, looking slightly confused. I didn't blame him. It's the first time I'm corresponding with the greatest enemy of Egypt. I simply nodded.

"Your not to arrest him . He'd probably go with you."

He bowed, still slightly confused, but I knew he'd never dare to disobey me. He took the letter and slowly went out of my room, to prepare the messengers. I looked out of the window. The sun was about to set, they probably will wait until morning before sending my message. From my window I had a great sight at Memphis, the city where my palace stood. The houses were small and white and the streets narrow. Further, behind the city there was the desert, where the sun was beginning to sink. It was a familiar sight and unfamiliar at the same time. I didn't know which sunset I liked better. This one, or the one Yugi shared with me at the top of a skyscraper.

"If I know you, we'll be seeing each other soon Bakura." I said, sighing silently. He's the only one, who can take back my mistakes.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

I was sitting on a chair, in a big cave, which I used as my hideout. There was few people in the same room, my most faithful companions. After the little accident that happened last night I decided it's better to stay in the shadows for a while. But I seriously think they overreacted. Making about half of the pharaoh's army follow me, just because I robbed them. I looked at the wall in front of me and grinned at my reflection. After I came back, I realized I'm not tanned and still have long hair. After a while I understood I won't get tanned. Well… The charms of being in the afterlife. But I liked my look. It reminded me of the old good times with Ryou. One of my companions, walked into my cave-room and announced.

"There are people here to talk to you boss." He said with a bored tone. "They say they're from the pharaoh and that they have a letter for you." I nodded and raised from the chair.

Not what I expected from you pharaoh. I got out of my hideout, through the masked doors and appeared suddenly next to the pharaoh's slaves. I hope it won't take too long. It was getting hot and my hideout was in the middle of a desert.

"I brought them here after they said they have a message for you boss. Don't worry. I blindfolded them, so that they don't know where they are." Said the same companion, which announced them. I ALMOST felt sorry for them. They got an order from pharaoh, don't know where they are and are face to face with the Egypt greatest enemy. I sighed and looked at them expectantly. One of the slaves the pharaoh sent gave me the promised letter. The man was trembling with fear, a could sense it rolling off of him. I took the letter and grinned at a sudden thought, which bolted through my mind. I slowly turned around, looking at the letter, the in one second turned back and said.

"BUAH!" The slave paled and collapsed. I heard some of my companions giggle and I had a big grin on my face. I giggled a little, opened the letter and started to read it.

_Bakura _

I don't like it. The fact that he dare use my name from the future was too suspicious for comfort. Even worse was the fact he wrote this in English… I kept reading however, curious to know what was written.

_I know You don't trust me._

Good guess Pharaoh.

But there's something I'd like to talk to you about. You don't have to worry, you won't be arrested. I know you probably say "no" now that there isn't a threat.

_Of course I am going to say no._

… _but I have a question for you. One you should think about._

_Do you miss Ryou?_

_Yami_

Do I miss Ryou? Of course not! Ok… Maybe a.. little. I mean… Who WOULDN'T miss those deep brown eyes? That porcelain soft skin and hairs? But… Did I want to see him again? Ryou probably wouldn't be very pleased with my sight. There's only one thing I did something for him. But I'd never admit it. That time at the blimp, when he was about to be attacked be a mad Osiris… I couldn't take it.

Everyone thinks that's because I didn't want to hide behind him, but that's not true. When I saw how helpless he is… I had mercy on him. That's why I never again had it for him. I never helped him again. I hated myself for showing emotions and Ryou had to take the price for it. He didn't deserved anything I ever did to him. Even if I came be back he'll hate me

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the sad thoughts. You should stop thinking about Ryou, I thought to myself. He's much happier without you.

Suddenly I saw an image of the pharaoh in front of me. His eyes looked directly into mine. He didn't smile, rather look serious and a little bit questioning.

"How can you know that?" He asked, still not smiling. He wasn't joking, there is something he and I have to talk about. That was the message. Though… Playing around with my mind isn't the best way to convince me do this for you Pharaoh.

I sighed, still confused. Maybe there is still a little chance of Ryou liking me. It was worth a shot… If it didn't work I could always kill myself again. I shook my head. That was really a bit crazy. Thinking about death as a door to another world… Which I can use according to my will. Though… Knowing the pharaoh he'd be against any mess. Pity, but still it's worth a shot.

Meanwhile, the slave I scared almost to death woke up.

"I'm going." I said. The slave nodded, a little thrilled. I thought about making another joke on him, but decided against it. Poor guy had enough scares for a day.

"Our pharaoh knew you would." Sighed the slave. Looks like he doesn't like me very much. I grinned and ordered to prepare my horse.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

I slowly walked into the throne room. If we don't manage to get back, I know what my next target will be. I grinned and looked at all the gold stuff, just asking to get stolen. Besides pharaoh, there were few female slaves, as well as Mahado and Seth. The Dark Magician and Moneybag in the future. They both looked suspiciously at me, when the females started to squeal. Trust me. There's nothing worse then squealing girls. That sound drills into your brain and damages it. Atem was already sitting on the throne and it looked like he shared my opinion about squealing girls. After they finally stopped, he looked at me as seriously as in my vision.

"Everyone out." Atem said, with a commanding tone, not moving his eyes from me. The squealy girls left immediately, but Mahado and Seth stayed. The pharaoh sent them a glare. "Everyone." He repeated.

"I can take care of myself." He added. I grinned and turned around preparing to leave as well. The pharaoh sighed irritated.

"Not you Akefia" He said, being a little annoyed. I turned back around and waited until Mahado and Seth had finished procrastinating and left, as slowly as possiable.

"What do you want from me Pharaoh?" I asked, deciding to not annoy the pharaoh more and become serious. But Atem just shook his head.

"I don't enjoy being called pharaoh or Atem, it's just Yami, as long as we're private Bakura." He said, using a light tone.

"As you wish PHARAOH. I have nothing to say against it have I?" The pharaoh just sighed again.

"Fine. Call me how you want, but it's serious Bakura." He sighed, raised up and walked towards the window. He looked through it for few seconds then turned around and looked at me. He looked tired at the moment. He wasn't the great, ruling pharaoh now. He was someone who wanted to talk. Or needed help.

"Tell me Bakura. If there would be an opportunity to go back to your hikari… Would you take it?" I thought about it for a while, just to tease him. My face was like stone, while his expressions were anxious. It must be something really important.

"Yes," I sighed "gladly."Atem grinned and I could feel something telling me that I had just kicked myself into something slippery.

"I know a spell that could bring us back." Atem said, and I looked suspiciously at him.

"Why do you need me then?" I asked.

"Because I only know where it is. I haven't even seen it, let alone know what it says." I could feel anger building up in me and I grabbed him and slammed against the wall, but he didn't react. I looked away and let him go.

"You're the PHARAOH." I spat angrily. "You're telling me that you can't find one pathetic spell?" Yami shook his head.

"It's in hands of priests of Set. Which would mean war if I was to go there." He answered calmly. I had to give him a point here. The pharaohs were under the protection of Horus. The greatest enemy of Set, besides Ra. The gods can sometimes be problematic."That's why I need you." Yami looked at me, understanding I grinned.

"Wanting me to use my oh so powerful ability of stealing things?" I asked him, "No problem." Yami smiled and threw something at me. I caught it, It was a necklace. It wasn't very big, or heavy. It was made of silver, with mysterious signs on it.

"It will make a link between you and me." Yami said. "Just like you and Ryou shared. "But don't worry. it works only if you wear the necklace. You may need my help for breaking some spells along the way."

"Nicely planned" I said. "But I think we should steal more than only the spell. So they won't realize that we're after it." The pharaoh smiled wider.

"Just what I expected from you Thief King." He showed me a piece of papyrus. "Their hiding place is in here. After you get in there I'll tell you how to go." I nodded, taking the map.

"We'll attack tomorrow night." I said, before putting the necklace on my neck, where it hung next to Millennium Ring. I felt someone's presence in my mind, it took a second for me to recognize it.

"Your mind feels like roses pharaoh." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"_Very_ funny Bakura. I just simply had a rosy day. It's not my fault how I feel. And if you want to know, you feel like the old dust that covers you head to foot." I looked down. My red robe maybe had few darker spots, but it wasn't very dirty, for my standards. And it was comfortable. I never collapsed because of it, when I was running away. Unlike many other clothes I tried on.

"Don't be a princess, I'm not that dirty." I said. Pharaoh sighed.

"I gave the order that no one should arrest you. However news is slow to travel and you are rather infamous around here. It would be better if you jumped out of the window" I looked out. Easy cake for a pro like me. No bushes or trees, which means just jump and run.

"Thanks for advice." I said, grinning. Before I jumped I took off the necklace and hid it into my bag.

"See you in the afterlife." I saw in the corner of my eye that he's laughing. Steeping out of the window, I jumped to the ground and towards freedom. I wonder where do you go when you get killed in the afterlife. To the after-afterlife? I have to ask the pharaoh about it the next time.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

The pharaoh was right. The guards of the city tried to catch me. But just tried. Nothing special happened. I, together with the guards destroyed few stalls and after that I rode away on a horse that I borrowed from the stable. Yes borrowed is the world I'm going to use, even though it is MY horse now.

I grinned to my thoughts and kept riding until I saw my hiding place. I'd better think about a way to convince my comrades to attack a priest's temple. It won't be too hard, after few deaths.

/

Bakura: Yeah! I'm still a dark character!

Alice: I'm afraid you'll always be.

Bakura: Not like it bothers me.

Ryou: *Whacks Bakura at the head with a bored move*

Bakura: Ow. Watch out at me you light character. Because I'm dark and I'll EAT you.

Ryou: *Hides behind Alice*

Alice: Review please.


	2. Ring

So it's me again

Alice: And I didn't become any reviews so far *cries*

Ryou: Aww… Calm down Alice. I'm sure they simply didn't noticed you posted a new story.

Bakura: Or they simply don't enjoy it.

Alice: *hysterical cry*

Ryou: *sends Bakura a deadly glare.* Alice don't own yu gi oh.

Alice: No I don't *sniff*

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

Just like I thought. My comrades DIDN'T want to go, but I convinced them with visions of treasures and few deaths the ones who were against me.

I shifted in my bed, but I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were wandering around Ryou. Is he safe? Is he missing me? I was sure Yami wasn't having this kind of thoughts. He and his Hikari always were in good relationship. Not like me and Ryou.

I sighed and shifted again. I knew that I almost destroyed the most precious to me thing and it hurt. It hurt because I could still see his chocolate brown eyes, full with fear. Because I could see that pain in his eyes when I kicked him and said that he's worthless. I felt tears flowing down my neck.

I wanted to make everything good again.

Finally the sleep approached me.

&Dream&

I was sitting in a dark room, without windows. I suddenly saw someone going out of darkness.

- Ryou? – I asked, scared.

- So here you are. The worthless king of thieves. – Said Ryou darkly, looking straight in my eyes. I trembled. – Why have you come back? – He asked. – To hurt me again? –

I winced.

- Ryou please… I'm sorry… I just… - I stopped.

- I have enough of your lies. – He said angrily. – I have enough of your beating. – I closed my eyes, tears flowing down my cheeks again. – I hate you. – I heard. That words, said with pure hatred made my heart break. – I hate you for destroying my life. –

"No please… Ryou… Don't say this." I thought.

- Say what? – My eyes snapped open. – That I don't want you to be in life again? I didn't thought I need to say this… -

"No… Please… Tell me it's just a nightmare…"

- … I thought that it's OBVIOUS. –

"NO!"

&End Of Dream&

I suddenly sat up at my bed all in sweat. I was panting hard and tears were flowing down my face.

- Ryou. – I whispered, touching and then suddenly hugging my Millennium Ring. – Don't leave me. – I whispered.

I missed it so much. The feeling of his concern through the link. Even if I wanted the best for him. I still couldn't stop myself from wanting to come back. To hug him. To apologize him. To tell him that I want to be with him.

I sighed and lied myself on the bed again.

I'm too selfish to stay away from you Ryou.

I'm sorry.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV (A/D Let's see what the hikari is going to say. :3)

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was one am. And I was having this nightmare again.

He came back. To destroy my life once more. I was looking at him, getting control over my life and killing my friends. Smirking at me, he said that he never known such a pathetic kid as me. That I'm worthless.

I sobbed quietly.

I didn't want to hear that words from him. I didn't want him to come.

But I still missed him.

But not the harsh and cruel Bakura that I known. I wanted to see his true self.

Because everytime he gained control over me I was seeing more than just hatred in him. His sorrow. His regret.

He knew that he can't step back and he was wondering if he chase right.

I tried to tell him, that I can help. That I can support him.

He didn't want to hear at me.

It'd always end up beating me, or throwing against the wall.

He had no mercy to me.

I sighed and shifted in my bed. I wanted him back. And I wanted him to be nice with me.

Even if this probably will never happen.

I started to cry again.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: And here it is. Shorter, but always.

Bakura: I'd NEVER cry like this.

Ryou: Awww… C'mon. She just wanted to torture you. And It's shorter because no one reviewed, and she's depressed.

Alice: *hysterical cry on Bakura's shoulder* No one likes me! No one loves me! AND NO ONE REVIEWED!

Bakura: Yeeeeaaaah… Stop crying Alice. You're making my shirt wet.

Ryou: *Hugs Alice*

Bakura: And now if you won't review, she'll kill us because of the sea of tears. So REVIEW!


	3. Puzzle

Ryou: HEY! Nice to see you again! How many reviews you got?

Alice: Two. *sniff*

Bakura: No way. I must be not scary enough.

Ryou: Alice don't have an idea for a good starting, so she'll go straight to the point.

Alice: I don't own yu gi oh. *sniff*

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

I stood on the balcony, looking at the moon. I still couldn't fall asleep. I was worrying.

Worrying that something could go wrong. That I could miss something.

I sighed.

I was also worrying about my Aibou. If he is all right. Before he solved the puzzle many people were bullying him. I was worried that he could not be able to take care of himself.

I sighed again and closed my eyes.

The ceremonial battle should show if he can take care of himself. He won. But I still remembered his eyes full with tears. It was very hard to resist. To come back, hug and comfort him. I'm far too overprotective.

The moon was shining and so were the stars. I suddenly felt an urge to go away from the palace. From a place where I couldn't feel like home anymore.

Because my home was, where Yugi lived.

I got out of my room, and carefully sneaked to the yard.

"I wonder what would Seth do if he would see me right now, sneaking out of my own palace."

Flown through my mind. I smiled to my thoughts and slipped into the stable.

My beloved horse, Ameth was white. I liked him, thought I changed his name after I got back. It reminded me at amethyst eyes of my Hikari.

I sighed and led him out, before I jumped on it and rode away.

Wind was playing with my hair, as I rode out of the town, in the direction of a desert. I wasn't worrying how I'm going to go back. I knew the desert like my own room and even if I'd be lost Seth, or someone else would search for me.

Finally. The sands of desert. I stopped Ameth and descended, to feel it's warm.

_&Flashback&_

- Where are we going Hikari? – I asked Yugi, sitting next to him. I was still in a spirit form and no one could see me.

Except Yugi, Bakura and Marik, but I don't count the psychos.

/We're riding to a beach./ He answered, smiling. /You're gonna like it./

I grimaced at the memory, when the last time he said me I'm gonna enjoy something. I still can't understand what's so funny in rollercoaster.

Yugi mentally laughed, watching the memory with me.

After few hours the bus stopped.

- You have free now. – Said the teacher. – But at 7 pm. You have to be in beds. – After giving the keys, it got out that we're sleeping with Ryou.

It's not like I don't like him. But I H-A-T-E Bakura.

/ Yami… It won't be that bad./ Said Yugi, feeling my mood. I sighed.

/Maybe./ I answered. He have only giggled in answer.

/Come on! You have to see this./ He said excited, pulling me with him. /Sunset is coming!/

/Sunset?/ I was able to ask, before I was forced to run. After about five minutes of running we got to the beach.

/Wow./ Was the only thing I was able to say.

The sight I had in the front of me reminded me at something familiar, thought I still couldn't remember what.

/I knew you'll say that./ Smiled my Aibou. I nodded and looked at setting sun.

/Beautiful./ I said, hugging Yugi from behind. He nodded and put his hands on mine.

/I hope it's beautiful enough to live through sleeping with Bakura./ I smiled.

- Reminds you at something pharaoh? - Asked Bakura, coming in Ryou's body. I nodded.

- It's simply so irritating. – He sighed. – To remind at something, but don't know about what.- I grinned.

- The big King of Thieves is irritated? – I asked teasingly.

- Shut up you almighty pharaoh. – Answered Bakura, with his usual smirk on his lips.

Yugi only sighed as we started fighting.

&End Flashback&

I snapped again into reality and suddenly hated the desert. Why couldn't it be so, as the beach at which I was standing then with Yugi? I sighed.

I want to come back…

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yugi's POV

I looked at the closed doors.

- Yugi? Please open. – I heard Anzu's voice, but I didn't move from my bed. She sighed and gave up. I could hear her quiet footsteps on the stairs.

- Yami. – I whispered, clutching my pillow.

Since he has been gone I started to miss the school, and lock myself in my room. I was crying the half of the time. Including the time I was sleeping. Too many questions were flowing through my mind.

Why haven't I stopped him?

Why haven't I told him?

Though I know the answers.

Because I wanted him to be happy.

Because he deserve someone much more stronger than me.

- Yugi. You should eat something. – I heard my grandpa's voice from behind the door. I sighed and slowly stood up. – And by the way Ryou is here. –

Ryou. The only one who can fully understand me. Even if I can't fully understand him. I couldn't even imagine a Yami, beating his Hikari. He told me about his secret crush on Bakura a long while ago. And I told him about mine.

I walked down to the kitchen, to find smiling sadly Ryou, sitting on a chair.

- Hi Yugi. – He said.

- Hi Ryou. – I answered and started to eat.

Things were surely better then few weeks ago. I slowly started to forgot about my crush and got interested by Anzu. She always wanted to talk with me. Since Yami has been gone she's been even nice to me.

I sighed and ended eating. Through the whole dinner no one said anything. I simply walked to my room and locked it, before going to sleep.

_&Dream&_

I was in chains. Unable to move. I looked around and noticed a tall man sitting in front of me, on a throne.

- Nice that you woke up little one. – He said. His face was in shadows. – Because I have someone to keep you company. –

- Yami! – I screamed, as the pharaoh has been kicked in front of me.

- Yu-gi. – He whispered, looking with pain to my eyes.

- Shut up. – Said the man, kicking him again.

- Stop it! – I screamed. The black man only smiled darkly.

- Say goodbye to your friend. – He said, bursting a knife in centre of Yami's chest.

- YAMI! –

_&Dream&_

I opened my eyes, suddenly realizing that I'm in my bed. My face was soaked with tears. I knew I almost screamed through my sleep. I was only happy I didn't screamed really.

- Yami… - I sighed.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Soo… Who knows why I named the previous chapter "Ring" and this chapter "Puzzle"? The first one will be mentioned in the next starting And will get a cookie from me. Don't worry. Bakura didn't lay one hand on them.

Ryou: Exactly. And he won't…

Bakura: As long as I don't want to sleep on the couch. No.

Ryou: You know. I like you being nice for everyone.

Bakura: *sigh*

Alice: He doesn't seem so happy.

Ryou: *grins* Of course he doesn't. Review please.


	4. Attack

Alice: Sorry for taking THAT long, but I had a German competition. And guess what! I'm fourth in my city!

Bakura: Is it a big city at least?

Alice: *sighs* Why do you ever think that everyone is as stupid as you?

Bakura: I'm NOT stupid!

Alice: Yeah. Sure. I'd say… about a ¼ or 1/3 of London.

Ryou: You're really good.

Alice: Not really. ;) I had only 70 opponents.

Bakura: Do I look like I care? Alice doesn't own yu gi oh.

Ryou: And I don't think she will soon.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

As I woke up it was still dark. Usually, I wake up few hours after sunrise. And usually someone had to wake me…

I sighed and looked at the table.

Many useless things. Few of them I needed to make Bakura's necklace. And few were here for Ra know how long. I sighed and started playing with a dagger. And I didn't mean cutting myself, if someone thinks so. I'm not a masochist… Yet…

The dagger flipped in the air as I looked at it. Good work. It was heavy and I had a feeling that it's hard to break it.

- Pharaoh? – Asked a voice, from the door. I threw the dagger with a bored move at the wall next to door. Seth sighed.

- Are you already that bored, that you throw daggers at people? – He asked, suddenly giving up the "My pharaoh" speech.

- I simply have many things to think about. – I answered, closing my eyes. – Why are you here? –

- I heard a noise and checked if everything is all right my pharaoh. – He changed from my friend to my servant again. – If you want I can tell the cook to make breakfast for you, highness. –

I nodded and then the doors closed silently. I sighed.

- It'll be today. Right Bakura? - I muttered.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

Everyone were ready. I was looking at the sanctuary of Set's priests, not noticed by anyone.

- Will we attack now? – Asked one of my comrades.

- Shut up you idiot. Of course not. We will wait until the sunset. – I answered. However I knew that Yami would enjoy if I'd attack now. He want to come back so badly, as I.

Just wait pharaoh. We'll get what we want.

Wait. Did I just start to enjoy working with him?

Oh. Just perfect.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

The whole day was like eternity for me. I couldn't wait the sunset.

Sometimes I thought if I couldn't use my shadow magic to make the night come, but I decided better not to.

Finally.

I looked at the sunset and put the other necklace to my neck.

(Bakura?)

[What is it pharaoh?] It looks like he grinned.

(How long?) I asked in a voice of excited children. (And by the way. Stop calling me pharaoh. We talked about it.)

[As you wish pharaoh. I think we will wait for about 5 minutes. Just to make sure everyone can notice us.]

(No sarcasm Bakura. I bet you're as excited as I am.) He laughed.

[Maybe yes pharaoh. Wait…]

(What?)

[Just please guys be quiet and don't crash anything. Where should I go now Yami?] I saw the main corridor.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

(Straight on and then first right. But slowly. It won't be easy to destroy every spell on your way.)

[Spell?] I asked, turning right.

(STOP!) I immediately froze.

[I can't see anything.] I said.

( Because I have the power of the pharaoh. Look now.) Oh. Perfect. Everything in psychedelic red. And blue light.

(Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate.) The blue light disappeared. (Way is clear.)

[If you want. I can help you. Maybe I can't see the traps, but I have shadow magic. And I can dispel them.]

(Would be nice. Now left and second chamber on your right.) I moved as he told me.

Suddenly another blue light stood in my way. Yami destroyed it, using his and mine shadow magic.

[Ow. That was a shot. You didn't mentioned that they're THAT strong.] He grinned.

( I thought that if I do, you wouldn't go.) I grimaced.

[Is it here?] I asked seeing a strong source of blue light.

(Looks like so.) I breathed deeply and carefully stepped into the chamber.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: It's really short. And sorry for making you wait that long.

Bakura: Could it have something to do with your new game?

Alice: You know how it goes. *grins* And this is a really good one. *back to playing*

Ryou: What is she playing?

Alice: That's IT! Kill him! Kill that stupid mortal!

Ryou: I already regret asking.

Bakura: Kill him! You're the daughter of death! C'mon! YEAH! SHE KILLED HIM!

Ryou: Venetica. If someone wants to know. *sighs* Review…


	5. Ill pharaoh

Alice: Hey everyone! Hey guys!

Bakura & Ryou: Hey Alice!

Bakura: Not like I missed you, but I'm really curious if I died.

Ryou: *whacks Bakura at the head.*

Alice: Oh well… This would surely make many things easier Just read and find out :P

Bakura: And what you get today? A+?

Alice: Looks like you're slight annoyed.

Ryou: Well… It looks like you're trying to say everyone how good you are and how everyone sucks.

Alice: The first part maybe, but definitely not the second.

Ryou: I know, but that's how it looks.

Bakura: Alice don't own yu gi oh, or anything else.

Alice: I'm SO MAD! I got only one short review. ONE SHORT EFFIN' REVIEW!

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

I saw a big blue light in front of me and groaned.

I hope I'll be alive after this.

[Something's wrong pharaoh?]

{No. Everything's fine. Just that I'm gonna commit suicide, dispelling this.}

[That hard?]

I only sighed and started fighting with spells.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

[Don't worry pharaoh. There's only half of this thing to dispel.] I said, trying to cheer him… Or something like that.

Suddenly I felt Yami's mind slipping out of mine.

[Yami? Are you all right?] The last light bulb disappeared, together with pharaoh's presence.

I hope he's all right.

I-I mean… Because he's the one who can take us out of here.

I sighed and looked at big papyrus in front of me, before taking it. (Together with some other things, which might be useful.)

I slowly walked out of the room. Without Yami's help I had to be really careful, to not fall on someone… or something.

About five minutes later I was outside the monastery.

- We're going. – I whispered to my comrades, sating on my horse. They just nodded and rode away. I started to ride in pharaoh's castle direction.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

I climbed to the window. Sneaking past soldiers was really easy, seeing that they were half-sleeping.

- Yami? – I asked silently, before I saw a little figure, laying on cold floor.

- Geez. Yams. Don't do me this. – I mumbled and gently shocked him. Didn't work.

I put him to his bed and checked his pulse.

- Thanks Ra. – I sighed, when I felt it. Well… I didn't want the only person, who can bring us back to be dead. And maybe. But only MAYBE. I was starting to like him a bit. But just a LITTLE bit.

Riiiiiiiight… I yawned. It was after midnight and I wanted badly to sleep.

- Mind if I lay myself next to you pharaoh? – I asked with a smirk. As I expected Yami didn't say anything. – It looks like a no. – I giggled, laying next to him.

I hope I'll be able to wake up before he does… or any of his priests.

And now… Sweet dreams pharaoh. Hehe.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

I felt my head hurt.

Badly hurt.

If I could've trust my feelings I was sleeping in my bed.

Wait… Is there something next to me?

- Mmm… Ryou. – I heard.

- Bakura! – I screamed, jumping five feets in the air.

- Not so loud. – Answered the Thief King, covering his ears with my pillow.

- May I ask you what are you doing in my room? – I asked, trying to remember what happened.

- Well. – He sighed, sitting. – It looks like that you passed out, when you dispelled the final trap. After this I came back here and found you, laying on the ground. So I put you in the bed and was so exhausted, that I just fell asleep. – He grinned.

- Why for Ra's sake in my bed. – I pouted.

- C'mon. – He smirked. – You can now impress your Hikari, by telling him that you slept with me. And You won't be lying. – I rolled my eyes.

- I don't think he'll be in the best mood when he hears that. – I answered. – You have this? – I asked.

- Of course I have. – Suddenly his face got serious. – But we should better wait few days. You're not in the best condition to cast a spell. – After I tried to get up and failed I had to give him a point. I was too weak to cast even a small healing spell.

- I'll call you. You better keep the papyrus by yourself. – I said. – Here someone could find it. – He nodded, before jumping out of the window.

- Oh. Shit. – I heard him cursing.

- Get him! – Looks like he jumped on my soldiers. I giggled.

Run for your life Bakura.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yugi's POV

I was in my room.

I silently held Ryou, as he cried in my shirt.

- I can't anymore. – He sobbed. – I can't live without him. – I started to rub his back to comfort him.

- Don't worry. – I said. – Think about it. He's happy. He's got a life he always wanted. – I said.

- That's it. – Whispered Ryou. – I know he's happy. But he's happy without me. Though he beated me many times then. I was happy because he needed me and I could be useful for him. – He sobbed again.

I hugged him.

- Sh. Ryou. Everything will be fine. You still have me. Have you forgot. – I smiled towards him.

- T-thank you Yugi. – He whispered. – Um. May stay the night together with you? There would be thunder. – I flinched.

- If I knew I'd ask you the same. – I answered.

We were both scared of thunder. Back then, usually our Yamis would take care about us (Or just change the weather), but now we were alone, so we decided to help ourselves.

Because only Ryou could understand me… And I him. Anzu was crying, but only because she wanted Yami in her bed. After a week she started dating Tristan.

And my oh-so-called best friend had his crush on moneybag.

Yup. Jou and Seto were also dating, leaving me and Ryou completely alone.

Alone and sad.

Because we missed our Yamis…

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura: I'm not a slut! And I'd never sleep in Yami's bed!

Alice: Keep telling yourself that.

Ryou: WHAT? You slept with Yami? Y-you don't love me anymore! *cries*

Bakura: Wha? No! It's not like this honey!

Alice: Uuuups. Looks like I crashed my favorite couple… Review anyway.


	6. Don't laugh pharaoh

Alice: Me again! Sorry for taking that long again. Stupid school.

Bakura: I think this is the only thought, we're agreeing together.

Ryou: You HAVE to go to school if you don't want to stay an idiot you're now.

Bakura: Not an idiot. I learned everything I needed in ancient Egypt.

Ryou: Why are your grades so low then?

Bakura: Teachers are mean.

Alice: I really like my teachers. Except my Polish teacher. She's mean. She gives me low notes.

Ryou: *sweatdrop* And that's why she's mean?

Alice: Exactly.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

Riiiiiight… Two days after that little accident with Set's priests I decided to see how's pharaoh going.

And that's exactly why I'm in chains in this stupid prison.

How the hell could I not notice they're going after me? I'm Akefia! The King of Thieves!

In chains at the moment.

I growled and tried to open the chains locker with a little clasp I always had with me. Just in case something like this'd happen.

Finally! The locker clicked and I was free.

Well… Free to explore my cell. I sighed and started to work on the door locker.

I suddenly heard footsteps at the stairs.

Holy shit. I cursed in my mind.

- May I know what are you doing here Bakura? – Asked Yami, coming down from the stairs. I grinned.

- Tried to visit you. – I answered, before taking a long look at him.

He looked much more better then two days ago, but he was still paler than usual and not so full of energy.

He unlocked the cell door.

- Ok then. So why did you let my guards catch you? – Yami smirked.

- I see your sarcasm is fully healed. – I answered. He shook his head, starting to go up the stairs, with a wave of hand showing me I should go with him.

- What? You don't want to say that the big King Thief Akefia was defeated? – I grimaced.

- Do you really want to know what'll I do if you'd keep asking your questions? – I said, not without irony.

He shut up, but kept grinning, making me want to punch him, kill him, or send him to the shadow realm.

We arrived to Yami's room. After the pharaoh closed the door, he sat on the bed.

- I feel better if you want to know. – He said. – And I translated the spell. Took me ages. – I rolled my eyes.

- You mean two days. – I answered. He shot me a glare and sighed.

- If you want I can leave you here and go back alone. – My grin disappeared immediately.

- When? – I asked simply.

- Tomorrow. – He answered. – In the place we came back. – I nodded. I could've remember these doors pretty clearly.

-Should I bring anything with me? – I asked.

- Just what you want to have by yourself, when you'll be back. And new clothes. – I sighed and burst out laughing.

- What? – I heard.

- I-I just imagined you, going out of an ancient pyramid in this fancy outfit and saying "Hello. I'm a pharaoh from before five thousand years ago." To the archeologist. – I heard him giggle.

- Ok. But you better go now. – He said, smiling.

- Why? – I asked.

- HE HAS ESCAPED! – I heard suddenly.

- That's why. – Said Yami. I grinned and jumped out of the window, praying that I won't fall on a guard this time.

Oh. Funny. I fell in front of the guard.

I don't have luck today.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

I stood up. No matter how badly I wanted to go to bed, there's still many to do before I leave.

I already set, that if I'd disappear, Seth will be the new pharaoh. He even said that he'd be lucky if he'd never be. I'll miss him. But Yugi was more important than anyone.

- Hi Seth. – I said, walking into his room. – There's something I have to tell you… -

He won't like it.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

I heard the door bell rang. I opened the door.

- Yugi? What happened to you? – I asked, seeing my friend.

- Bullies. – He said only one thing. He was on the edge of spacing out. I helped him to lie on the couch.

- I'll take care about you. – I assured him, running to bathroom, where I kept my medic pack.

I bandaged his wounds and cleared his face. After I ended I realized, that Yugi's unconscious. When Yami was here nothing like this could ever happen. I saddened. I knew that bullies will realize someday, that without our Yamis, we're an easy target.

I raised from my seat, and walked to the phone. I telephoned to Yugi's house and said that Yugi is by me and probably won't be home this night. It wasn't an unusual thing. We sometimes just hugged each other and sobbed the whole night.

This life sucks. I sighed as I realized, that I'm considering suicide again. Not the first time I did.

One time I almost did it. I almost stabbed myself.

But I couldn't. Deep in my heart I knew that I want Bakura to rush into my room, ask me what the hell am I doing and why.

It would be so much more easier if I wouldn't feel anything anymore. Yet I was scared of death. I'm such a coward.

I sighed and decided to make a meal for us. Yugi's going to be really hungry, when he'll be awake.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Shorter then usually.

Bakura: You always say that.

Ryou: It's not her fault at least! It's the end of term for her and she's got to get good notes.

Alice: You guessed. *sigh* Review anywawy.


	7. Unexpected and Unwanted guest

Alice: Hello there!

Bakura: Can I come back to Ryou now?

Ryou: Yes you can.

Alice: It's THIS chapter!

Bakura: Finally. Alice doesn't own yu gi oh.

Alice: I decided to put Malik and Marik in here.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

I jumped off the horse and let him ride away. I don't intend to need him. I slowly walked inside the big shrine with also big doors.

- I've been waiting for you. – Said Yami, smiling from the shadows. I rolled my eyes.

- Do you really have to play an unbeatable and mysteriously pharaoh, even if no one can see you except me? – I asked and walked closer. He stopped smiling.

- I'm afraid we're not alone. – He said. I looked around.

- I can't see anyone. – I said.

- Because you forgot to take your eyes with you Akefia. – Said cold voice, from behind me.

- Marik! – I screamed and looked at Yami. – Please tell me we're not taking him with us. – I said, looking imploringly at him. This insane psycho will kill us by the first chance. Yami sighed.

- Trust me. I don't like that idea as much as you if not more, but I **really **don't want a war here and you know him. – He gave me a look. – And I think we might need some help with casting the spell. – I sighed.

- Ok. – I said. – I agree. But be careful, to not end up as a dead man. – He sighed.

- I think I must be. – He said. – Let's go now. –

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Malik's POV

- Malik? Are you all right? – Asked Ishizu, through the locked door.

- Yeah! – I said. – Don't worry sis. –

- You're not missing him? Aren't you? He tried to kill me. – I sighed and lied on my bed. Why can't she understand? Maybe Marik was a bit… eccentric, but I know that he never wished someone's death… without a reason.

I sighed again.

- Malik. You should get over it. He's gone now and it's better for everyone. – Oh thank you sis for nice words. That's just what I wanted to hear. I slowly raised up and looked outside the window.

- Malik? What are you doing? – I didn't answer. I jumped outside.

I'm really happy, that our new home isn't high after all. I started walking through the streets.

After fifteen minutes I realized, that I'm in front of THAT temple. The main entrance has collapsed. I smiled. I already found an another way to get inside the monastery. I usually sat there, looking at closed entrance, while Ishizu was trying to find my all over the town.

I easily found the side corridor and sneaked in. After few corridors I was there.

I sat in front of the entrance, thinking. Still missing him. I already translated the whole script on walls, but it still didn't help me to get closer to him.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise. I immediately stood up. After all I didn't want to get smashed under tones of bricks. But then a bright light appeared.

- Aw! Fluffy! Be careful! –

- Shut up and stop calling me fluffy insane psycho! – Am I dreaming, or there are Bakura's and Marik's voices? So suddenly as it came, so suddenly was it gone. The light disappeared, leaving three figures few feets over ground.

- Shit! Who did this? – I heard one of them say, before they collapsed on the hard floor.

- Aw. Marik! That wasn't funny. – said Bakura's voice.

- Am I dead? – I asked, a bit confused. The pharaoh, Bakura and Marik looked at me with surprise.

- Malik? What are you doing here? – Asked Yami. I sighed.

- What are **you** doing here is a better question. – I said. Marik grinned.

- I missed you. – He said. – And as I saw that Bakura and Yami are missing theirs hikaris too I thought I can get back with them. – Yami shook his head and sighed.

- I thought that the temple collapsed. – He said. I thought for a while.

- Partially. – I answered. – I think it describes it best. But I found a side entrance. – A thought jumped through me and I smiled devilishly.

- Marik. You must go with me. – I smirked. – I can't wait Ishizu's face when she'll see you. –

Marik grinned, catching.

- It will be a pleasure. – He said.

- But no mind-crushing. – I said.

- Whaaat? But whyyyyyy? – He asked, unhappily. I sent him a glare. – Ok. Ok. I understood. No mind-crushing. – After that he mumbled something, which sounded like "and no fun.", but I decided that I really don't want to know.

- You can stay with me at home. – I said, smiling. – And I'll think about a way to send you to Japan. – They nodded.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Malik's POV

- Ishiiiiiiiizuuuuuu! I got friends with me! I hope it doesn't bother you! – I smiled devilishly.

- Aww. That's perfect! So you finally got over that… - She suddenly stopped, when she saw my "friends".

- Holy Ra… - She whispered and fainted. Odion looked with confusion with me.

- Don't worry. Marik and Bakura aren't going to take control over the world. – Said Yami.

- Not like it's the best thing for me. – Sighed Marik and received a glare from me. – What? It's truth. – I suddenly heard Bakura and Yami giggle.

- What's so funny? – I pouted.

- You're fighting like a married couple. – Said Bakura.

- And it looks slightly funny. – Added Yami. I sighed and shook my head.

- I'll call Seto tomorrow, to take you to Japan. This is the guest room and Marik is sleeping with me. – I announced.

- I kinda've seen that coming. – Said Bakura. I sent him a glare.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: YAY FOR BRONZESHIPPING! YAY FOR PUZZLESHIPPING! AND YAY FOR TENDERSHIPPING! AND…

Bakura: Shut the hell up!

Alice: yay for puppyshipping?

Bakura: What did I just say?

Ryou: Don't be mean!

Alice: I'm waiting for new year. And since I'm bored to death I decided to do something useful at once. I know it's short! Forgive me! ;)


	8. Flying

Alice: I'm back!

Bakura: What a surprise.

Ryou: I just can't anymore with him… *deep sigh*

Bakura: *grin*

Alice: So… Ryou? Can I kill you?

Ryou: O.O

Bakura: O.O

Alice: In the story of course.

Bakura: *growls* He's not going to die.

Alice: Just asking ^^. Your turn Ryou.

Ryou: OK. Alice doesn't own yu gi oh.

Alice: WARNING! Seto NOT being an asshole here! A MIRACLE!

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

- Wake up little princess. -

I slowly opened my eyes to see a tall Egyptian in front of me.

- AH! Marik! Don't scare me like this again! – I shouted, immediately awake.

- I told you he'll wake up in no time. – I heard Bakura's voice. He was giggling, together with Malik.

- So it's YOUR idea. – I said slowly. He only grinned.

- Nice that you woke up pharaoh. We're having a videoconference with your greatest enemy, so be nice then he'll bring us back. – I blinked several times.

- That means? – I asked. Malik sighed.

- You're going to talk with Kaiba and if he won't die instantly on heart attack we'll try to convince him to bring you two to Japan. – He said.

- I said the same few moments ago. – Pouted Bakura. I shook my head.

- Something to eat? – I asked, getting up. Malik nodded.

- Come on. –

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

I simply LOVE making pranks on pharaoh. Right now I let him eat breakfast in piece, but… be beware pharaoh. I grinned.

- Come on! - I heard! - Kaiba's here. –

- Now. Maybe you'll tell me what's so urgent that… - Kaiba stopped, when he saw us in camera. He turned pale.

- How the bloody hell… - He managed to whisper.

- Fancy meeting you. – Said pharaoh. – We'd like to come to Japan. Couldn't you organize it? – Kaiba sighed.

- All right. I suppose I shouldn't tell anything Yugi, or the rest. –

- You betcha. – I said. He nodded and started clicking on his computer.

- You have flight at 12.35 say the password "sunshine" and they'll let you go. – His face turned seriously. – You should hurry. You may think I'm an asshole, but I see what's going on. The rest of team dumped Ryou and Yugi. I also have reasons to believe that bullies are after them again. –

- All right. – Said Yami, before camera turned off.

- The bullies will regret the day they messed up with my Ryou. – I growled.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

- I wish you luck. – Said Malik, smiling as we were walking to the plane. – Maybe I'll go to Japan for a while. – He looked questioningly at Marik, who shook his head.

- Anything you want Hikari. – He grinned. – See ya pharaoh. See ya tomb robber. –

- See ya tomb keeper. – Answered Bakura. We walked into the plane and took our seats. After we started I closed my eyes, and spaced out.

I could see Yugi's face in my imagination. Blinking innocently and smiling. Still I couldn't forgot his face when I was leaving him.

I sighed. Everything was perfect so far. I was so concerned just about coming back, that I haven't thought what I will tell Yugi.

Also my biggest fear was still with me. The fear that Yugi hated me for leaving. Or that he found someone else…

I shook my head. Kaiba said the team dumped Ryou and Yugi. They probably also are getting bullied. It doesn't looks like they're with someone.

- What are you thinking about pharaoh? – Asked Bakura with a bored voice.

- About a way to send you back to the ancient Egypt. – I answered.

- Hahaha. Now seriously. – I opened my eyes.

- What I will say to Yugi when I see him. –

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

- Heh. At least you didn't try to murder him like I did. That makes everything easier for you. – I said. I saw Yami, nodding.

I closed my eyes.

_&Dream&_

_Ryou's soul room_

_Ryou looked at me with horror on his face._

_- P-please Bakura. – He moaned, as I pulled him up by his shirt. – P-please s-stop. –_

_- Why should I? – I whispered in his ear. I was fully aware that my voice is full of bloodlust._

_- P-please… It hurts. –_

_- Because it should my little worthless Hikari. – I threw him at the wall. His body slowly slid from it and hit the ground. He whimpered silently._

_- What's wrong? – I smirked. – Not enjoying a meeting of an old friend? Pity. –_

_He curled into a ball as I approached him._

_- P-please… No more… -_

_&Dream&_

- Bakura wake up! – I screamed and opened my eyes. – Bakura? You all right? – Asked Yami, looking at me with concern.

- Yes. – I murmured, looking at him. – Are we already in Japan? – Yami shook his head.

- No. But you were tossing and crying over the sleep, so I decided to wake you up. – I nodded and sighed deeply. Seeing that pharaoh waits, demanding an answer, I said.

- Only a nightmare. – Yami looked at me suspiciously.

- **Just** a nightmare wouldn't make you scream. – I glared at him, so he sat on his place.

Ryou… I know what I will tell you…

That I'm sorry.

It won't make everything good again, but that's what he needs to know. That I apologize. And that I don't expect him to forgive me everything in one second, or to trust me, because I don't deserve it.

That's everything I want you to know, and to believe in.

I'm sorry…

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Angsty!

Ryou: And where am I?

Bakura: On a top of a skyscraper committing a suicide.

Alice: Bakura! _Spoilers!_

Bakura: Whatever.

Ryou: *sweatdrop* Riiiight…


	9. Reunion

Alice: Meee again!

Bakura: Perfect. Just what I needed.

Ryou: Don't be so unkind or she will kill me!

Alice: Yup. Surely.

Bakura: She wouldn't dare.

Alice: *gulp*

Ryou: *shakes head with a facepalm*

Alice: Are you really thinking that I own yu gi oh? So think I. I DON'T. And sorry for the name of the chapter. Lack of ideas. DX

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

The plane landed too slowly. It almost looked like it was made so slow to piss me off.

- Calm down pharaoh. – I heard Bakura's voice. – You'll see your Hikari soon. –

- Try to call me once again "pharaoh" and you'll end up in shadow realm. – I growled and my millennium puzzle glowed a little.

When I came back I realized it's with me. Not like it bothered me. In that case I still had a hope that I'll send the tomb robber to the shadow realm. The only minus was that Bakura's Ring was also back. I already was sorry for that people who'll dare to get within a feet over Ryou.

Finally the plane door (A/D Someone know how to call it?) opened and I was able to see perfect evening in Japan.

- Move on. I want to see it also! – I moved a little, allowing Bakura to take a look around.

- I haven't realized that there is so beautiful. – He said.

- Because you were too busy trying to kill me. – I answered, receiving a glare from him.

- Let's move. – He said, grinning. – Our loves probably can't wait to see us. – His grin faded away. I patted his shoulder.

- I'm sure Ryou will forgive you. – I said, walking down the stairs. Bakura shook his head.

- What I have done is unforgivable. – He said quietly. I sighed, going out to the streets.

- Looks like our paths are separating again. – I said. – Don't worry. – I started walking in the direction of Yugi's house.

- See you… Yami… - I smiled, as he started walking in the opposite direction.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

I stood before the main door to my Aibou's house. I gathered the courage and knocked the door.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yugi's POV

Grandpa leaved that morning, riding to another dig again. I was alone with my thoughts, when a silent knock interrupted the silence.

I sighed deeply and raised from the couch. I slowly opened the door.

…

I-is it?

- Yami! – I screamed, hugging him instantly.

- I missed you Aibou. – He whispered softly, before he stiffened. – Were you crying? – He asked calmly. I just hugged him tighter, feeling tears coming to my eyes. How much I missed this nickname.

- Don't go. – I whispered.

- Aibou? Don't cry. – He picked me up, seeing that I'm not able to move and lied on the couch. The door silently cracked. – Why should I go anywhere? – I heard his silent voice.

- I know it's a dream. – I whispered and he stiffened even more. – That I'll have to wake up soon, but please don't go. – He hugged me tighter.

- I'm not going anywhere unless you want so. And it's reality, not a dream. – I looked directly into his ruby eyes.

- You don't lie? – I asked and he chuckled.

- Why should I? – I felt a wave of happiness rushing through me. I smiled. I smiled the first time since he leaved.

Because he's the only one who can make me smile.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

- So. Isn't it the little brat? – I heard a familiar voice. Damn it. The bullies again.

I turned around to face them.

- Leave me alone. – I said, trying to sound convincingly.

Didn't work.

- Let's have some fun guys! – I backed, already knowing what'll come next. I closed my eyes tightly.

- Back off from him. – I heard a strong voice. A familiar voice. But… it can't be…

- And why exactly should we do this? It's 4 vs. 1. You have no chance against us. –

- Why? Maybe because you don't want be sent to the shadow realm. – I felt the shadows approaching us. It wasn't a good feeling, but it was a familiar one.

I finally realized, that my eyes are still shut tightly. I slowly opened them.

- Are you all right Ryou? – Bakura looked with worry at me.

- I- it can't be… - I stuttered. Bakura's expression suddenly changed. It seemed… guilty?

- Look Ryou… I… I know what I've done is unforgivable… but… I'm… sorry. Truly sorry. – He looked up. – Can I stay with you? – His eyes were full of sorrow and regret. I couldn't help, but awwed inside, because he looked like a beaten puppy.

- Yes. – I said only, looking down. I still could clearly remember what happened between us. – But don't expect me to instantly trust you…- He nodded.

- I understand. – He said only, raising. He began to walk down the street.

- Um. Bakura! – I yelled after him. He turned around confused. – Thank you. – I smiled shyly. He also smiled. That's strange. He usually smirks, or giggles in evil way. Thought… His smile was really adorable.

- My pleasure. – He turned around again. – Care to walk with me? – He asked, with a little frown. I nodded and ran to him.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

Yeah. Trust me. It WAS a pleasure to send these bullies where they belong.

I sighed. I wasn't much better then they at all. Probably I was much worse.

- What are you thinking about? – I heard a voice and I realized I'm daydreaming. I looked at Ryou, staring at me with concern.

- Some odd and wrong things I regret. – I answered. Ryou nodded, seriously.

- Do you want me to help? – He asked. I shook my head.

- I'm not worthy living with you, let alone taking your help. –

- You're sad. – Said Ryou. I forced a smile.

- But you're here. It instantly makes me feel better. – I answered. – That means that there is someone who does trust me a little. – Ryou smiled.

- You've changed. – He said. – But that's good. You've changed for better. – I nodded.

Did I?

- Well. I just sent few guys to the shadow realm. That must mean something. – Ryou laughed at that.

And so did I.

Because we both knew that I did this in purpose to protect someone.

To protect Ryou…

That's something I want to do always.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: End so far :P

Bakura: At least Ryou didn't get hurt. *hugs Ryou*

Ryou: Thought few innocent people did.

Alice: They were **barely** innocent.

Bakura: I agree. *grin*

Ryou: Please leave a comment here so that Alice will have a motivation to upload more often.


	10. Reality

Alice: Hi again!

Bakura: Do I really have to?

Ryou: Do you really want me to kick your ass out of my house?

Bakura: *evil glare*

Alice: Comments are super special awesome!

Ryou: I agree!

Bakura: God Damnit can't we just go to story?

Alice: Ok. Ok. I don't own yu gi oh.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yugi's POV

I yawned and opened lazy my right eye. Something wanted me to wake up.

I didn't want it however. Without my Yami school can go to hell.

Wait a minute. I think there is something really important, about which I have forgotten.

- I made you breakfast Hikari. – Whispered a deep voice to my ear.

- Yami! – I jumped with joy. – You're still here! – I placed him into a hug.

- O-of course I am Hikari. B-but could you p-please let go? I can't breathe. – I giggled and loosened the grip a little.

- I missed this. – I whispered. I could swear Yami chuckled.

Something hard prickled into my chest. I backed off and took the millennium puzzle into my hands.

- I didn't know you have it. – I said. I studied it's eye and I could've sweared it blinked to me.

/It's really nice, to be by your side. You don't even know how./

- Well thank you Yami. – Yami stiffened.

- Am I imagining things or did you just answered to my thoughts? – He asked. I grinned.

- You don't like it? – I asked. Yami shook his head and grinned.

- I love it. But time for breakfast now. – I could feel he was tense through the link. He was trying to hide something from me.

- Are you all right Yami? –

- Yea. Now come on. You have to eat breakfast and go to school. – Perspective separating with Yami made me groan and forget about it.

- I can skip one day of school Yami. Won't happen anything big, I'm sure. – Yami grinned.

- I'm the pharaoh Yugi. – He said, kissing my cheek and making me blush. – You know how much I hate breaking the law. – I sighed, before something jolted through me.

- Yami? –

- Yes? –

- Is Bakura also back? – I asked fearfully. When Ryou sees Yami came back and Bakura not, he'll lock himself away even from me..

- Yes. – Answered Yami carefully. I sighed with relieve.

- That's good. – Yami raised one of his eyebrows. – I'll explain you later. Now I better get hurry. – Yami nodded. – So. What is for breakfast? –

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

I slowly woke up, but didn't bother with opening my eyes. I was far too warm and comfortable. I also since a long time didn't feel safe like this.

I snuggled closer, when I suddenly remember what happened.

- Today is Saturday Ryou. You don't have to go to school. – I heard a silent voice.

- Bakura? – I gasped. Bakura yawned and looked sheepishly at me.

- Good morning beauty. – He smiled at me and almost get choked, when I hugged him.

- R-ryou. Let me go. C-can't breathe. – I let him go.

- How did you get back? And why? – I asked shifting my gaze from him. A habit from time he didn't want me to look straight at him. I heard him sigh. He must've noticed my behavior. Well… He's kind of responsible for it… Isn't he?

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

His gaze moved. I knew this. I was the cause of this habit. But I've changed Ryou. I'll prove you.

- Pharaoh needed my help with coming back and I decided to go back. – I hugged him. – I really have changed Ryou. – I whispered, burying my face in his soft hair. – I missed you. – I heard Ryou gasp, but I didn't move.

- I felt like I had nobody to protect… And it was driving me insane. – I nuzzled to him.

- By the way. – I remembered. – I made breakfast. – Ryou rolled his eyes.

- And blew up the kitchen by the way? – He asked, grinning. I pouted.

- And I thought you'll like it. – Ryou giggled and patted my hair.

- Ok. Let's see what you've done for me. – I grinned.

- I blew up your kitchen. –

- Bakura please tell me it's just a joke. –

- Hahaha! –

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

After breakfast

- That was delicious. – I said, smiling to my yami. He grinned.

- And I didn't blew up the kitchen. – He reminded me. I burst out laughing.

- That's the major plus. – I answered. I liked being around this Bakura. He was nice, funny and protective over me.

- Wanna go and visit the pharaoh? – Asked Bakura. I nodded.

- We haven't met in a while. – I answered. He grinned.

- And while we were coming back, we met Marik. –

- Please tell me you didn't bring him back. And if yes, then he's not here. – I asked, pretending to be scared.

- He's in Egypt right now. Probably making out with Malik. –

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Thousands kilometers away

- I have a feeling Bakura's talking about me. – Murmured Marik.

- Shut up and come back to kissing me. – Panted Malik. Marik grinned and did as his Hikari wished.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

- How do you know? – I asked curiously. He cocked his head aside.

- Because I know Marik. – He giggled. – Now. Are we going to visit Yugi and Yami or not. –

I shook my head.

- We have to firstly buy you some new clothes. – I grinned. A tour to mall. Bakura grimaced.

- Do we **really** have to. – He asked. I grinned.

- After that surely. – He groaned.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Bakura's kind of OOC here. Don't like? Then go away he'll be so till the end :D

Bakura: I like the "taking care of Ryou" part.

Ryou: Aww… I liked it too *hugs Bakura*

Bakura: *blush*

Alice: *makes a photo* You never know when you'll need blackmail *grin*

Bakura: *glare*


	11. Mall

Alice: HEY! I'm soooooo sorry! I Just realized that in my previous chapter there is a time mistake! In the first part there is an usual day, with going to school, and in second, there is Saturday. STUPID ME! So. Let's say the pharaoh and Yugi forget what day it is and that it's Saturday. OK? God, such a shame T.T

Ryou: Don't worry. I'm sure they'll understand. And… Well I'm also pretty sure they didn't really paid attention to the time. ^^;

Bakura: At least I don't have to go to school.

Ryou: No. But you have to go to the mall with me. AND you WON'T steal anything.

Bakura: *grin* Yeah. Surely. Alice doesn't own yu gi oh.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

- Hikariiii… How loooooong? – I asked, bored out of my mind.

- Be quiet. – Answered Ryou, with a smile. – And try that on. – He gave me a shirt.

- I know I've been bad to you but do I really deserved this? – I asked, pleadingly. Ryou pouted, and looked at me with head cocked to his side. I sighed. – Fine. – I murmured. Ryou smiled again.

I was so bored and exhausted, that I didn't even think about stealing something. And that proves something.

I looked at myself in mirror and sighed. This shirt looked as every other I tried on.

- Are you ready? – Asked my Hikari. I opened the door and let him look at me. After a while he shook his head. – Too bright. – He said. I moaned.

- Hikari… - Ryou looked at me and went searching for new clothes. I sighed, closed the door and put off the shirt.

- Here – A black shirt fell on my head. I sighed and put it on.

- How now? – I asked, going out. The shirt was tight and black, without sleeves. My Hikari looked at me and blushed slightly.

- Actually… You look… Kind of hot. - He moved his gaze to the floor. I grinned.

- It's enough for me, to buy it. And I still have my beloved coat. – Ryou rolled his eyes.

- Geez… I don't know how long you have it and I don't think I want to know. – I grinned again.

- So. – I said, with hope. – Is it all I need? –

- Nope. – I sighed.

- It was worth a shot. – I said. – What do I need then? –

- A new pair of trousers. – Ryou smiled. – You prefer leather, jeans or material. – I rolled my eyes.

- Jeans. Black. Not too tight. – I said. Ryou nodded and disappeared between racks. I sighed and added he shirt to our cart. I looked up, just in time to catch flying jeans.

- Enjoy throwing clothes at me? – I asked, smiling. Ryou giggled.

- It's nice to have you like his. – I looked at him confused.

- What do you mean? – I asked.

- You're nice, you smile and catch the jokes. Back then you'd probably beat the crap out of me for throwing the clothes at you. – Ryou looked at ground. I put up an arm around him.

- Hey. Rise and shine sad princess. I'm looking forward to try these jeans and I can't, when you're sad. – Ryou burst out laughing. But not only he.

- I think I'm dreaming. You Bakura? Looking forward to try something on you? I bet Ryou had to drag you inside the mall. – I looked around, to find pharaoh and Yugi, standing next to us.

- Hi pharaoh. – I grinned, as Yami sighed in annoyance. – You also need new clothing? – He nodded and I could see he's looking forward it as much as I do. I closed the door and quickly put on the jeans. They fit perfectly.

- You have a great eye, Hikari. – I said. After hearing Yami giggle, I knew Ryou blushed. I changed into what I had before, added jeans to the cart and smiled.

- So. That's all. – I said, happy.

- No. – I moaned even louder than before.

- Wha… But whyyyy? Hikaaaariiii? – Ryou giggled.

- Don't worry. I just need something to make dinner. – I sighed, relieved, while the pharaoh was rofling.

- Don't worry pharaoh. – I said, before leaving. – Everything before you. – I heard Yugi's giggle and Yami's moan. Ryou shook his head.

- What are we gonna have for dinner? – He asked me. I thought a little and shrugged. Ryou sighed. I probably wasn't very helpful.

- A fish? – I risked. – With rice. – Ryou nodded.

- Can be. – He smiled. God he's just so perfect, when he smiles.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

I grinned. The tomb robber didn't know that I knew what I want to buy. And I knew my size, so my shopping didn't take so much time. Soon it was over.

- Yamiiiiii. – Said Yugi.

- Yes. –

- You didn't thought I'll let you go after buying you new clothes didn't you? – I sighed.

- Well. I definitely don't think so now. – Yugi giggled and patted my hair.

- It won't take too long. Promise. -

A hour later I was beginning to think Yugi has a twisted sense of humor.

- Can we go back now? – I asked. – My legs hurt. –Yugi nodded.

- I need only one more thing. – I moaned. He told me this about tenth time.

After about HALF A HOUR later we finally left the mall. My legs were dead, but Yugi seemed unaffected.

- I'm hungry. – I whined.

- Patience Yami. I'll make a meal as soon as we get home. – I sniffed.

- But it's SO far. – I actually sounded like a children, but that's how it was supposed to go out. My secret weapon against Yugi. I heard a deep sigh.

- Fine. Let's go to burger world. – I hugged him, which wasn't ease seeing he was carrying many of bags.

- Thank you. – I answered. Yugi giggled.

- But you are carrying the bags now. – I sighed and raised them.

- OK. But we're going to burger world. – Yugi nodded, with a smile and started walking towards a close restaurant.

After a little while, we were sitting and eating meal.

- Delicious. – I smiled, at my Aibou's comment.

- So. Was it a bad idea to come here? – I asked, and Yugi shook his head. His smile brighten up even more. He looked just cute. It's that kind of cute, which want you to "aww".

/Aww? What kind of aww?/ He asked. I smiled.

- I just saw a cute little kitty. – Yugi nod, before getting back to eat. Well… Comparing him to a kitty didn't exactly match… It fitted better Ryou. But here I had my lesson, for letting my thought slip through the mind link.

Well… Ryou and Bakura didn't seem to have those problems. Maybe theirs bond isn't fully reconstructed yet. Probably that's it. Our bond was reconstructed, when we met and finally believed we're here.

Looks like Bakura must regain Ryou's trust if he want to have a mind link with him.

Oh well. Enough daydreaming Yami. You have to end eating and then walk home with these dreadfully heavy bags.

Yay for mall shopping.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Here I am! I updated 4 days ago! Know I love you.

Bakura: She's lying. She just wants reviews, she doesn't love you.

Ryou: But every author loves reviews. And that means they have to love these, who leave the reviews.

Alice: Right! ^^ Who'll be first will get a cake!

Bakura: Don't believe her. That cake is a lie.

Ryou: *facepalm & sweatdrop*

Alice: I started a pool. So go and vote!


	12. Two Minds?

Alice: And here I am. Sorry for long waiting but I caught flu. Damn it! *coughs*

Ryou: Shouldn't you be in bed then?

Alice: *sniff* I should. But it took a while since I uploaded this and I don't want my fans to wait. *coughs*

Bakura: I didn't caught flu ever in my life.

Alice: *thinks deeply then smiles* Then I know what the next one shot will be about.

Bakura: Curses.

Ryou: Alice is too ill to own yu gi oh. And I really don't think she'll own it soon.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

5 am. Ryou's house.

Bakura's POV

I sat at Ryou's chair, next to a small bed, looking at the angel lying on it.

Am I that lovesick to not be able to sleep, when I can't see him?

I sighed silently and checked the watch. In few moments the sun will rise. There was no point in getting to sleep now. I yawned and stood up. Deciding to make breakfast I went down the stairs.

You're making me lovesick Ryou. Be proud of it.

I giggled.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

I woke up, when I felt a delicious smell.

I walked down the stairs and looked at breakfast.

- Welcome sleepy head. – Giggled Bakura, stopping eating eggs. – Sorry if I woke you up. – I shook my head.

- It's fine. – I said. - So. What would we do today? – I asked, looking at him. He thought a little then raised his fork, so that it pointed at his head.

- It's out of ideas. – He said, grinning, before going back to eat.

I really liked him… But… It was still there. That little sparkle of fear. Which can easily be turned into a great fire.

I still can't believe how easily I forgave him. But I still couldn't trust him.

I knew and it really hurt me, that everything he does. Everything he says… Could be a lie.

- Ryou? Are you all right? – I heard a deep voice, full of concern. I shove the sad thoughts away.

- Yeah! – I smiled. – And I think we can go to park! But we'll have to be here before afternoon, because I still haven't done my homework. – Bakura smiled and grinned.

We soon headed to park, where I persuaded Bakura into buying two ice creams.

I took chocolate. It's my favorite and Bakura took berry. And I think only because it was in a dark color.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

God Ryou please stop. Stop all that sucking, licking and biting this ice cream, or I don't take responsibility of my acts.

I tried to focus on my own ice cream, but it was really hard to take my eyes off him, when he looked so… pleasurably.

- Are you okay Bakura? – He asked. I nodded, which caused him to cock his head aside.

- Are you sure? You're all red. – There is that chocolate ice on his upper lip. Wait. I hate chocolate. So why do I want to taste it right now so much?

- I-I need to go. – I smiled, before running off.

- Um? Bakura? – I only heard behind me. I ran into one of those small alleys and leaned on the wall.

My whole body felt damn hot. If I'd stay there any longer…

I shook my head.

I couldn't do this to Ryou. I couldn't hurt him again.

That's what I should focus on now.

I slowly calmed down.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

I looked at where Bakura ran, and sighed. I could almost swear, that he's not all right, but when Bakura says he's best left alone, that means he's best left alone.

Pity that it meant I'm also alone.

- Hey! Albino boy! – I stirred. I knew that voice. Without thinking anymore I started to run.

- Hah. You won't get away from us albino boy! –

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

What was that?

Something's wrong.

That… Fear… But…

There's nothing I can fear here…

Then…

My eyes widen in fear.

C-could it be…

That Ryou is in danger?

But… How would I know that?

/BAKURA PLEASE HELP!/

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: I suck. It's been One and a half of a week and I wrote something what's actually half of a size a regular chapter. And that I can barely write, because of my sickness doesn't mean anything.

Bakura: I smell irony.

Ryou: Alice is really sorry, but she's really sick now and she wants to know if you care enough to wish her getting better soon.

Alice: *sniff* Flames will be used to make Bakura destroy the world.

Ryou: O.O Please no flames.


	13. Old problem

Alice: Because I was depressed, expect a dark chapter.

Bakura: I would totally enjoy it, but could I NOT be the main character in that case?

Alice: Forget it.

Bakura: It was worth a shot.

Alice: I own Yu-Gi-Oh so much, as I own Ryou's panties.

Bakura : O.O

Ryou: O/O

Alice: That means I don't own any of it.

Ryou: I'm relieved…

Bakura : So am I. She could mistook them and take mine.

Alice: Since my beta went somewhere, I decided to put the story as I wrote it, so expect many mistakes :D

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

RYOU!

I tried to run, and suddenly discovered I can't move. Darkness gathered around me and I couldn't either see or move.

- What the hell… - I cursed under my breath.

"_Not enjoying an old friend?"_ I heard inside my mind.

- Zorc. - I chocked. – When will you finally understand, that you should STAY dead. – I heard a giggle.

"_I'm a god, Akefia. I can't die. And right now I need something from you."_ I tried to release the darkness I was trapped in, but failed.

- What's so damn fascinating about me, what makes you destroy every moment of my life? - I spat angrily. Zorc chuckled in response.

"_Your spirit. You're a very interesting boy… Not to mention a little insane."_ I growled and once again tried to release myself. _"But there is a little problem. I can't claim your soul as long, as it belongs to someone else…" _

- Someone else? - asked, not really understanding what he meant.

" _That Hikari of yours… I see that Akefia. Your soul belong to him… But when he disappears…"_

I struggled in fury.

- JUST TRY TO TOUCH HIM! – I screamed. – AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REVIVE ANYMORE!. – He chuckled.

"_Just as I expected…" _I growled at this. _"Well. I Guess you'll want to see your lovely Hikari the last time…"_

Suddenly my body stopped to hear me. Like… It wasn't my body..

"_You'll like that. You have seat in the first row. It will be fun to kill with your hands."_

I have to find something out QUICKLY. I don't want to see Ryou dead. And I definitely don't want to see him dead because of me.

Because the last thing he'll know… Is that I am a traitor… A liar.

"_Ow. C'mon Akefia. You can't like this brat THAT much. He's weak and pathetic. I can guarantee you power… Isn't that what you really always have been seeking for?"_

- He's not weak. – I murmured. I knew this. I didn't realize that in the first place, but always after I've beaten him, he stood up again. He never broke.

And neither should I.

"_Akefia?" _I heard Zorc's surprised voice.

- You'll. Not. Fucking. Kill. Him. – I said, making everything in my force to stop him.

"_It's no use Akefia. I'm the one who taught you this."_

- Then maybe it's the highest time for the student to surpass their master. – I growled, slowly taking back control over my body.

- Bakura? – I heard Ryou's voice.

- DAMN! It's that psycho! Run away guys! – I looked up, at him.

- Ryou… Run. – I whispered. – Get. The pharaoh. – I took a deep breath. – Tell him… - I was stopped by a sudden pain in chest.

"_You won't tell him anything Akefia." _Growled Zorc.

- Bakura? Are you all right? – I gathered my strength.

- Zorc's coming back. – I spat. – GO. – I fell on my knees.

"_Disobedient slave aren't you? I really liked you Akefia."_ I felt a pressure around my neck. I started to choke.

- Bakura? It's all right. I'm here. – Suddenly the pressure eased. I felt Ryou's arms around my neck. I opened my eyes, to stare directly into Ryou's chocolate brown orbs.

- Ryou. – I whispered. Aren't I a fool? I gave my soul to someone who couldn't even care about himself… but I know he'll never destroy it.

"_Is that an allusion about me destroying your soul? GIVE UP ALREADY!"_

No.

"_S-stop it you fool! You're going to destroy me!"_

- Ryou. – I said slowly. Ryou looked at me questioningly.

"_STOP IT!"_

- Do you want me to go? – I asked. It would be really easy. Destroying myself, together with Zorc.

But only if he wanted.

He shook his head.

- Stay. – He whispered. – There's nothing what connects you to that monster now. You don't deserve it. – I smiled.

"_You won't get rid of me that easily Akefia!"_ In one moment everything changed. I lost control over my body again. My hand was closed tightly, around Ryou's neck and started to choke him.

- You should've run, when you could. – Said my voice, coldly. Ryou's eyes widen in fear.

No. It was all like then. Like before.

- Worthless, pathetic runt. Even the pharaoh himself couldn't defeat me. What made you think you could? – Please… Stop saying that.

"_Reminds you at something Akefia?" _He likes to torture people too much.

I got a deep breath, and tried to release my hand.

- It won't work Bakura. You can't win with me. – I looked at Ryou again. He closed his eyes and moved his hands to his heart.

/I believe in you./

Ryou…

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: WOW. The whole chapter in Bakura's POV. I hope you guys like it, even if it's a little short.

Ryou: Now. Who ordered Zorc? I've got to kill him.

Alice: Nobody. Just an idea I came up with at 9 pm.

Bakura: That explains why it suck.

Ryou: It doesn't suck… Well… Kind of… Sort of… Well not really, but still!

Alice: Thanks Ryou. And now revive!

Bakura: …You mean like Zorc?

Alice: No. I meant review. :D


	14. Sleep

Alice: Very important thing to say! I'm going on vacations. 19.02 to 27.02 So don't expect me to upload anything in that time. :D

Bakura: At least we'll have a little time alone.

Alice: Forget about it. You guys are going with me.

Bakura: Why?

Alice: Because I can't wait the moment when you'll stand on ski.

Ryou: Stand?

Alice: Got a point here. Lay on ski.

Bakura: *grumble*

Alice: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

Bakura's hand loosened his grip on my neck.

- Why? – Groaned Bakura. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. It wasn't his fault, that a crazy god was after him. I knew he didn't want to hurt me.

- I'm here Bakura. – I whispered, into his ear. – I won't leave you. –

- This. Is madness. – Groaned Bakura again, fighting with Zorc. – I. Don't want you to get killed. – I smiled.

- And I don't want you to… - I murmured. Bakura stopped shivering and looked at me. Directly into my eyes.

I could see shame and fear in his eyes. The emotions he claimed he never possessed.

And in instant I knew he won.

- Thank you. – He whispered, letting his head fall down. – Ry-ou. – He went limp into my arms.

I smiled, before a thought jolted through me.

Damn. I'm in an unused alley, it gets dark and Bakura is unconscious. What should I do?

Umm. Somebody help?

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

I yawned and got up from the couch.

- Do you need help Aibou? - I asked, looking into the kitchen, where Yugi was making dinner. Yugi looked at me, smiling.

- No Yami, I can do that alone. I'd tell you when I'd need help. – I cocked my head to the side.

- But I'm a little bored. AND I want to help you. – He giggled, when I hugged him from behind. – Or is it that, that you don't believe I can cook. – I pouted. He shook his head.

- Yaaaaami. You know I don't think like this. – He sighed. I caught his right hand, and slipped the knife out of it.

- I want to do something to repay you your warm greeting. – I said and started chopping an innocent carrot. Yugi sighed.

- Just don't get hurt please. – He said, slipping out of my embrace.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

- Could you answer it? - I heard Yugi's voice. I sighed, put the knife at the table and turned on the phone.

- Hello? – I asked.

- Yami? – I heard Ryou's voice.

- Speaking. – I answered.

- I have a problem. Bakura's unconscious and I'm not strong enough to take him home by myself. –

- Where are you? And what happened? –

- At Greeter's street. I'll tell you later what happened. – Ryou hung up, as I sighed.

- Who was it? – Asked Yugi, curiously looking out of kitchen. I looked at him.\

- Ryou. It looks like dinner will have to wait a while…-

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

Bakura was lying on the couch in my house and I just finished telling Yami and Yugi what happened.

-Zorc? - Asked Yami and I just nodded. Bakura still was unconscious and I was starting to worry myself… even more then I already did.

- From your story, it looks like Bakura won with him. – Said Yami slowly. – But. What did he do with him? He's a god. He cannot die. – I sighed.

- I don't have the slightest idea. – I murmured.

- I made dinner. – Murmured Yugi, coming into living room. When we got home, he went to the kitchen and started doing a meal.

I raised myself from the couch and, along with Yami, I went to the kitchen to eat.

After that Yami and Yugi left and I was alone again. If it wouldn't be bad enough it was thunder that night.

I sighed and sat on the couch, next to Bakura. If I wouldn't be able to sleep, I could as well stay with Bakura. Even his presence made me calm.

I lied myself on the couch and snuggled closer to Bakura..

Even the thunder was a little quieter.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

It's warm. There is no coldness, which I felt, when I fought with Zorc. I moaned. I still was weak.

I damn hate feeling weak.

I opened my eyes. It's dark. I probably skipped the whole afternoon. I yawned and tried to move, but something attached to my shirt.

As my eyes accustomed to dark, I saw a little figure, lying next to me.

- Ryou? -

I smiled and closed my arms around his.

- I love you Ryou… - I whispered.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

_&Dream&_

_I was in a little alcove, surrounded by blowing cherry trees. I was dressed all in white._

_The day was sunny and a little, warm wind played with my hair._

_- Ryou? – I heard someone's voice. I turned myself around to face a smiling Bakura. He hugged me and whispered softly to my ears._

_- I love you… -_

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Muaaha! I'm ending it here!

Bakura: You're vicious.

Alice: A little.

Ryou: *sigh*

Alice: Sorry guys, but I feel like posting shorter chapters, but more often ;-)

Alice: I'm thinking about next fanfictions already and I have two cancepts.

1. Ryou is a medieval prince and Bakura is a thief.  
2. Ryou and Bakura are invited on a blimp travel, but in the middle of it Ryou starts to feel weak.

Please tell me which one you'll like better.


	15. Ring back together

My beta didn't respond for a WHILE… So I'll just upload this.

Alice: Sorry for not updating, lazy authoress is lazy :P

Bakura: I see that…

Ryou: So. Let's see what will happen next. I'M STILL BLOODY ASLEEP!

Bakura: Think of all the possibilities. *grin*

Alice: I have rewritten chapter 1! READ IT! I don't own yugioh.

Changed – to " because everybody's annoyed by this.

This is going to be REALLY short. Sorry. Laziness rulez :P

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

"_Kura" I moaned a little and snuggled close to him._

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

"Kura…" I heard a small moan. Did he wake up? I looked at him with attention, but it seemed that he's still asleep, Right now I couldn't tear my eyes apart from his lips. They were so small and rose… a little parted apart, just asking to get kissed. I suppose one little kiss won't change anything, so long as he doesn't wake up.

I put my hand under Ryou's chin and softly raised it. Then I slowly touched his lips with mine.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

_I felt a soft touch at my lips and I realized Bakura's kissing me. Shyly first, but then it became_ _deeper. I moaned lightly and opened my mouth, wanting more._

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

I closed my eyes. Feeling his perfect lips under mine made me the most happy person in the world. They were even more soft then they looked like and tasted like sweet raspberry. I heard another moan and Ryou parted his lips more, welcoming me to entry. I waited a moment to see if he's still asleep and then I took my chance.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Ryou's POV

_He slowly forced his tongue into my mouth and started a little war with mine. He should be_ _glad I'm not the dominating type, because I'd never let him…_

THUMP!

"Ow" I moaned, opening my eyes. I've fallen from the couch. So… It was only a dream? Pity. I wonder what'd happen if Bakura would really kiss me.

"Ouch" I heard next to me. Kura also had a nice fall. I shook my head, to wake up completely and sat up.

"You okay Kura?" I asked, concerned. Bakura looked at me with embarrassment and blushed a little. He looked away and nodded. I cocked my head to the side. He usually says a little more, like "Of course yes, don't worry." I sighed decided to give up.

"You'll better go to bed." I smiled, You're a little weak after what happened tonight.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

Bloody me, not seeing we'll fall of the couch. I wonder if Ryou will notice I kissed him. As the streamlet of saliva on his chin wouldn't say everything. Only looking at him makes me want to kiss him again. I thought a while. Ok. What I'll do now will be probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, counting letting an evil god control my body.

I leaned and kissed him again. He froze, when I had no courage to move and then… He closed his eyes and moved closer to me, answering to the kiss. I gladly accepted that and started kissing him more passionately.

"More…" I heard my Hikari's dreamy voice, when we finally parted. I giggled and rumpled his hair.

"We'll better wait with it to tomorrow." I said. "We should be long asleep." I stood up and picked him up. He just cuddled in my arms drowsily and immediately fell asleep. I smiled and carried him to his bed. Tomorrow we'll explain ourselves everything… I can't wait…

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Not feeling like do a longer one. I have rewriting the second chapter before me.

Bakura: You poor lazy thing…

Alice: Piss off. I have many things to do besides it, understand please? *big puppy eyes* It's not like I'm the worst I know stories, which are last updated two months ago. *grin* After talking to my beta, I decided to change a little my style of writing, which means less action, more description. Hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness. :D

Ryou: Review please! She know you can't stand my cuteness.


	16. Puzzle back together

Alice: Hi! :3

Bakura: *goes to his room and cracks with door*

Ryou: Don't care about him. :3 He's evil you know.

Alice: Riiiiiiight… I guess you just cannot wait to see how the story with sleeping ended, so… :#3

Ryou: Be warned. Bakura is going totally OUT OF CHARACTER! Not like it's an unpleasant thing. :3 And also Alice owns… What do you own again?

Alice: Good grades on the end of the school year. :3

Ryou: That's… What she owns. And nothing more.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

I felt strands of sun dance across my eyelids and blinked. I was in Ryou's room and more importantly in his _bed_. The clock showed 7:46 am. Outside the window the whole world was beginning to wake up.

"Hmm… Bakura?" Just like my Ryou was waking up…

"Yes? " I asked, letting a genuine smile wander on my lips. It's been a long time since I sincerely smiled and it felt kind of weird, but not unpleasant. Especially when Ryou returned the smile.

"Your smile is nice." He whispered, hugging me. I breathed slowly, feeling his scent in my limbs. I finally decided it was the time to say it. To not hide anymore. I felt really nervous. Surely, he seemed glad last night, but I never said these words. Never wanted to. For me, love was only something which bids you to a person, makes you do irrational things and behave stupid. It was against my nature to fall in love. And yet…

"Ryou… I…" I started, but couldn't finish. "I…" I tried once again, but didn't succeed. Then I felt Ryou's finger on my lips..

„I love you too Bakura. You don't need to say anything." I smiled and held him close.

"MY GOD! It's already this late?" The comforting warm feeling disappeared, when Ryou climbed off the bed and started to pack his school things in hurry. I grumbled.

"I can blow up the school you know." I muttered. "That way you won't have to go to it." Ryou sent me a pout and rushed to the bathroom. Few minutes later he stormed out of the house.

"Didn't even eat the breakfast." I muttered, standing in the kitchen doors, still in my pyjamas. I felt happy and worried at the same time. Happy, because Ryou said he loved me and worried, because he didn't eat anything. Well. I couldn't do anything about it now, couldn't I? But I'll make sure he'll have a surprise when he'll be back from school.

No. Not the "blown up kitchen" kind of surprise…

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

Me and Yugi entered the school, about 5 minutes before the beginning of class.

"Yugi! Yami!" I looked back and smiled, seeing Ryou, trying to catch us.

"Hi Ryou." I smiled. "How are things with Bakura going?" Ryou stopped and blushed lightly. I grinned, already knowing the answer. "How sweet." I added, to make Ryou blush even more.

"Stop being sadistic Yami." I heard my Hikari's cheerful voice. "So. Tell us what happened." I sweatdropped. I was the one being sadistic here?

"B-but." Ryou proved me that it's possible for him to blush even more. "the lesson will start soon." I blinked to him. Quite a good way to distract Yugi.

"C'mon Hikari." I patted Yugi on his shoulder. "We don't want to be late, don't we?" Yugi pouted, but obediently walked with me to the classroom. I heard Ryou sigh with relief.

I know that the feminine part of my partner wants to know everything about what happened between Bakura and Ryou. It's cute in some way, but I know that there are things that are better left unspoken, until the time comes when someone is ready to say them.

Wow. It should be my excuse for not telling Yugi how I feel.

Finally the bell rang and the lesson had begun.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Lunch break

Yugi's POV

I brought Yami to a place, which I lastly discovered. In the school garden there was a small group of trees, with a small meadow in the middle of it.

"Wow. It's beautiful in here." I heard Yami sigh.

"Glad you like it." I answered, closing my eyes in a bright smile. I sat on the grass and gestured to Yami to sit beside me. For a moment we sat in deep silence, trees muffling all the sounds from school.

„Y-yami…" I began. „There's something I need to tell you." I looked down. If things between Bakura and Ryou worked out, then maybe…

"Don't worry. You can tell me everything." I heard.

"I… " I took a deep breath. " I love you."

There was only silence.

"I-It's fine if you don't feel the same way." I added quickly, feeling my heart ache. "I-it's just…" I didn't have the time to finish, as Yami's lips covered my own. I felt my cheeks redden and my heart flutter.

"Is it fine if I feel the same way?" He asked with a smile. I also smiled and hugged him.

"Yes. It definitely is."

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Ok. So the first thing is… is… *looks at the floor*

Bakura: APOLOGIZE PROPERLY FOR DISAPPEARING BITCH!

Ryou: BAKURA! The language!

Alice: I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! I had to make sure my grades are good and I also had to write a super important test! And… And… AND DON'T KILL ME!

Ryou: She is really sorry that after such a long wait all you get is a miserably short chapter. She promises she'll do better the next time.

Alice: *mumbles through sobs* dun kill me…


	17. END

Alice: No… Not a real chapter…

Bakura: And it's 'cause?

Alice: I have no heart for this. The story will be now labeled as 'completed'

Ryou: Sad sad…

Alice: There was supposed to be two more chapters. With two lemons, but as I said… No heart for this. Sorry. Bai bai.

Ryou: *waves*

Bakura: *catches the waving Ryou and starts to tickle him* See ya!


End file.
